Wireless communication systems are constantly evolving. System designers are continually developing greater numbers of features for both service providers as well as for the end users. In the area of wireless phone systems, cellular based phone systems have advanced tremendously in recent years. Wireless phone systems are available based on a variety of modulation techniques and are capable of using a number of allocated frequency bands. Available modulation schemes include analog FM and digital modulation schemes using Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). Each scheme has inherent advantages and disadvantages relating to system architecture, frequency reuse, and communications quality. However, the features the manufacturer offers to the service provider and which the service provider offers to the consumer are similar between the different wireless systems.
Other types of communication systems are known, for example, push-to-talk (abbreviated as PTT or P2T) is a two-way communication method that uses half-duplex mode where transmission occurs in both directions, but not at the same time. To use PTT, users must press a button on the PTT device while speaking, then release it when done. The listener must then do the same to respond. Common PTT devices include the walkie-talkie. Newer PTT systems use VoIP to provide digital PTT service over 3G data networks. PTT may be used in wired and wireless systems.
Although many users have access to both of these systems, the systems must be used separately. Also, the intercom type systems may only be used in a limited area.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that provides for an improved system in which an intercom system is integrated with a wireless push-to-talk service.